Find the dot product of $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -4 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$
The dot product of $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -4 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} -5 \\ 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[(3)(-5) + (-4)(2) + (-3)(1) = \boxed{-26}.\]